


Soup For The Sick

by SailorPeach



Series: Personal Trainer!AU [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M, heavily influenced by Lana Del Rey tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: Bucky get's stuck at work and calls Tony to ask for a favor. Bring soup to poor, sick Steve. Tony is more than happy to help Steve and Bucky out in a pinch!





	

After the training session, Tony kissed Bucky’s cheek and left the building with a pep in his step. Bucky watched from the counter as Tony left, a smile on his face. Clint groaned and rested his head on the desk, Natasha next to him, laughing.

“What’s your problem?” Bucky asked Clint, Bucky putting his arm on the desk top and resting his chin on his hand. Clint didn’t bother raising his head.

“Clint thinks it’s unfair that you get both Steve _and_ Tony.” Natasha informed him, amused. Bucky grinned and made his way around the desk, he reached a hand out to ruffle Clint’s hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone one day,” Bucky assured Clint.

Clint slowly rose up from his position and slumped against his black chair. “But Steve is crazy hot, and Tony is crazy sexy. This is so not fair! I haven’t got laid in, like, a month.” Clint grumbled. Both Natasha and Bucky laughed.

Sam came out from the basket ball court, a look of resentment on his face. “Some group of dudes got into a fight, drew some blood and someone broke a nose.” He said, pointing his thumb behind him, indicating where the incident took place. Bucky took in a deep breath and exhaled in annoyance. Blood drawn and broken bones meant they had to legally file a report, and since Bucky was the highest ranking employee, it meant he had to be there for the whole process. He had to file his own paperwork, give a statement. It was going to take hours.

He was suppose to take lunch to Steve and see if he was doing okay. That wasn’t going to happen. Bucky put his hand to his temples, thinking this all through. All of their friends worked at SHIELD, so they couldn’t run a meal to Steve. Bucky took out his phone from his gym bag.

“Missing me already, handsome?” Tony said smugly after the third ring, Bucky huffed out a laugh.

“Always, dollface.” Bucky said smoothly. Sam, Clint and Natasha all groaned and rolled their eyes. Bucky waved them off and headed to his office. “I need a favor.” Bucky said.

“Ooh, what kind of favor?” Tony lightly teased. “Need topless photos? I knew you would, sooner or later.”

Bucky laughed and sat back in his grey rolling chair behind his desk. The office itself was a decent size, he picked it out when him and Steve first bought the place. His desk was messy with papers and scattered pens. His desk was made of a light colored wood, which complemented his white walls well. There were two chairs on the other side of his desk and a black leather couch against the wall. Bucky often took naps there.

“Maybe later, sweetheart. I was actually wondering if you could take some lunch to Steve.” Bucky said. “Some stuff came up to at work and I can’t get out of it.”

“Yeah, that sounds doable. Just text me the address. Does he have any preferences?” Tony asked.

“You, naked and tied up on our bed.” Bucky said in a deep voice. Bucky could hear something fall over on Tony’s side. Bucky threw his head back and laughed. “He’s got a cold so some soup and bread will do, he likes just about anything.”

“There’s a soup place on the way to my place. Let me shower and I’ll bring him some. I’ll text you when I do.” Tony said, the sound of a car door closing was heard.

“Thanks, dollface. I’m sure Stevie will he happy to see you.”

“I’m glad the feeling will be mutual.”

***

Tony showered in record time. He had Happy run to the soup place and then pick Tony up so they wouldn’t have to make any stops. It had only been an hour since Bucky called. Tony told Happy not to wait up, and made his way into the apartment complex. It was nice, the buildings looked clean and up to date. It wasn’t anything like Tony’s penthouse building, he had a doorman. But only because Maria insisted on a doorman. Tony had the paper brown bag clutched in his left hand and his phone in the other.

Floor 7, Apartment 702.

Tony walked out from the elevator and into the hallway. The walls were a light green mint color, and all the doors were white with silver numbers on the door. Tony decided he liked this place, it smelled like cinnamon cookies. Tony walked up to 702’s door, and slowly opened it. Bucky said the door would be unlocked and to just walk in.

The apartment was wide and spacious. The walls were painted white with windows that made the room feel open and warm. Their furniture was a matching blue and black set. A long, blue, L shaped couch was set directly in front of the TV, a black couch seat to the left of that, and a two foot rests. There was a plant by every window and a long hallway that led to what Tony assumed was the bedroom. Food still in hand, Tony walked down the hall.

The halls were decorated with small, tasteful paintings. Tony knocked lightly on the last door in the hallway. There was no reply. The door wasn’t completely shut, so Tony gently pushed it open. Just enough for Tony to pop his head through. The room was a good size. There were clothes thrown on the floor, making the dark colored wood stand out. There was a nightstand on either sides of the bed, a dresser directly across from the bed. A TV stood on the dresser, along with some gaming systems. Steve was nowhere to be found. Tony fully entered the room, a hand on his hip.

Steve was suppose to be in bed, and Tony didn’t come all this way to _not_ give him soup. Tony walked over to set the soup on the right bedside table, knowing Steve would eventually see it.

“Tony?”

Tony turned around to see Steve in nothing but low hanging grey sweat pants, showing off Steve’s V. His hair and skin werevwet and steam rolled out from the door behind him. God, his pecs looked so much better than Tony imagined. Tony could feel blood rush all over his body, mostly to his cheeks. Steve was looking at him with the biggest, stupid smile that made Tony’s knees weak.

“Bucky couldn’t make lunch.” Tony said, hoping he was making sense while his brain rebooted. Tony pointed at the bag by the nightstand. “Lunch, because- you know! You’re sick!” Tony supplied, feeling his face growing a deeper shade of red. But Steve still looked at him with that stupid smile. Tony didn’t know if he should leave, he _should_ leave. Right? It wasn’t like Steve’s _boyfriend sent Steve_ a snapchat video of _Tony coming_ on himself only about an hour ago. There was no rule book on how to handle that specific situation.

“Thank you, Tony. It must have been out of your way.” Steve said, walking across the room to look inside the bag, the smell of homemade vegetable soup with baked bread filling the room. Tony only shook his head to let Steve know it was fine. Tony was _more_ than happy to help. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder to give him a side hug, and Tony melted against Steve’s side when he kissed his hair.

Steve smelled like honey, his skin was soft against Tony’s cheeks. Tony was so intoxicated that he didn’t notice Steve hadn’t let go. Steve was running the hand that wrapped around him up and down, lifting Tony’s MIT sweatshirt up to feel bare skin. Tony shivered, feeling goosebumps spreading. And his dick twitched in interest. Steve turned his body so Tony was facing his chest, now running both hands up and down under his sweater.

Tony looked up at Steve, who looked back with nothing but adoration. Tony couldn’t help himself. Tony lifted himself on his toes, throwing his arms around Steve’s shoulders and bringing him down for a kiss. Steve responded by grabbing Tony’s hips and harshly bringing them forward so they met his own. The kiss was intense, Steve shoving his way into Tony’s mouth. Moaning at the taste of Tony. Tony softly bit Steve’s lower lip, causing Steve to groan. Tony smirked, pleased with himself. Steve brought on hand up to Tony’s face, running his thumb over Tony’s lower lip.

“You taste good.” Tony said, rocking his hips against Steve’s with no shame. The laugh Steve let out was deep, and dangerous. Steve’s thumb traced Tony’s lips once more before presenting the tip of it against Tony's mouth. Tony wrapped his lips around it and licked.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, sweetheart.” Steve hissed, Tony only moaned softly around Steve’s thumb in agreement. Steve took his hand back, lifting Tony up by grabbing the back of his thighs. Tony yelped and wrapped his legs around Steve. Tony leaned down to kiss Steve again, hands playing with the hair at Steve’s nape. Steve slowly backed up to the edge of the bed and sat down, content with Tony in his lap. They stayed that way before Steve turned both he and Tony and gently tossed Tony onto the bed. Tony wasted no time, grabbing the bottom of his sweater and pulling it off. Steve put his arms on either side of Tony, kissing and licking Tony’s neck. One of Steve’s hands played with Tony’s pink nipple, causing Tony to squirm.

Steve didn’t stop for a while, just wanting to taste Tony now that he could. He tasted like salt and caramel, and Steve could not get enough of it. Tony let him, loving the tingles he felt every time Steve’s tongue made contact with his skin. After a while Tony pulled at Steve’s hair. Steve opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Tony pulled him into a soft kiss, a hand gently cupping Steve’s jaw. When they broke away, both Tony and Steve smiled. “I’m going to _wreck_ you, Tony.” Steve said in a hush voice, but it sounded deep and threatening. Tony’s spine tingled in excitement and Tony licked his lips in anticipation.

“I’m counting on it, big guy.” Tony teased back, moving a knee up so it  brushed Steve’s erection. Steve moaned, closing his eyes and let out a laugh. He dreamed of this.

Literally.

Steve let out a low grown and moved his fingers to undo Tony’s tight jeans, harshly moving them down; taking them off along with Tony’s shoes and socks. Tony bit his lip, already grabbing at the sheets. He wanted to make Steve feel good, it was the only thing on his mind at this point. Steve surfaced within Tony’s line of vision. Steve’s pupils were blown, looking at Tony like he was a lonely gazelle in the Savannah and Steve was the lion hiding in the tall grass.  Steve wrapped both of his arms around Tony’s thigh so Tony couldn’t move his hips without Steve’s say so. Which Tony found unbelievably hot. Steve pulled Tony closer to the edge of the bed as Steve settled himself on his knees.

“I’m going to make you feel _so good_ , sweetheart.” Steve said, his lips so close that Tony’s cock could feel Steve’s hot breath. “You’ll be _screaming_ , baby, you’ll forget about everything but me.” Steve said. Another hot wave of ecstasy flushed through Tony.

“All I hear is talk, Steve. Are you sure-” Tony let out a low moan as Steve’s lips wrapped around the top of Tony’s cock. Tony’s body felt on fire, Steve’s mouth felt so fucking good, it made Tony’s brain melt. Steve worked his tongue around the tip before taking Tony in deeper. Tony twitched and moaned, grabbing Steve’s hair and pulling for no reason other than the pleasure was just _that_ good. Tony could see Steve smiling as he bobbed his head, his arms keeping Tony’s hips flat on the bed. No matter how hard Tony tried to move them. Even as Tony could felt the back of Steve’s throat, Steve kept him grounded.

Steve’s mouth was talented, much more skilled than Tony had been with Bucky. Steve hummed around Tony and Tony yelled. Everything he was feeling was all so new, and it was intense, hot and Tony loved it. Tony tugged on Steve’s hair harder.

“ _Fuck, Steve_.” Tony whined, his breathing heavy and unsteady “I’m gonna come, Steve. Steve, please.” Tony moaned. Steve slowly took his mouth off Tony. It felt painfully good. Steve ran his hands gently over Tony’s skin. Tony’s nerve were in overload and the softest touch made him moan like a whore. Steve smiled something wicked as he appreciated his handiwork. Tony’s body was shaking in pleasure. Tony had one finger in his mouth, biting down so he wouldn’t moan as loud. His cheeks flushed with a lovely shade of peach, his chest rising up and down rapidly. Steve didn’t say anything as he manhandled Tony, turning him around. Tony looked over his shoulder, looking at Steve as he played with Tony’s cheeks. Tony smirked and wiggled his hips slightly.

“You and Bucky have a thing for my ass.” Tony commented. Steve chuckled, pulling Tony’s cheeks apart.

“Because it’s gorgeous, sweetheart.” Steve said, giving it a slap. Tony moaned, pushing his hips out shamelessly. Asking for more. Steve slapped Tony’s ass again before spreading his cheeks once more. “And if you can still talk, I’m not doing my job well enough.” Steve growled, letting his hand rest on Tony’s bum as his thumb played with Tony’s hole. Steve gently prodded it with his thumb pad, rubbing it and pulling it. Tony shivered, closing his eyes, basking in this pleasure. Tony’s throat let out a moan as Steve’s tongue licked down. Slowly swirling around the rim of Tony’s puckered skin.

Tony’s fingers clenched the sheets. His mouth letting out a steady supply of moans and whines. His hips moving against Steve’s face, wanting more, and wanting it rougher. But Steve placed on arm on the small of Tony’s back, holding him down. So Steve could probe Tony with both his tongue and fingers. Steve’s tongue teased Tony, rimming him before burying himself further into Tony. Steve added his middle finger all the way to the very last knuckle. Tony squirmed and moaned, rocking his hips so he could just feel some friction against his cock. But Steve was pinning him down too hard for Tony to move enough to get himself off.

“Steve, it feels _so_ good.” Tony moaned, breathless. Steve only moved his tongue and finger faster. “Oh, _God-_ ” Tony’s words turned to mush as Steve added a second finger. Steve lifted his head so he could watch his fingers work in and out of Tony. Steve’s pointer finger and pinky moved Tony’s cheeks up and down, making his ass bounce as the two fingers between them dug out pleasure from Tony. Steve made a hungry _‘hmm’_ sound, as if he’d seen a delicious piece of chocolate cake on the Food Network as he watched Tony’s ass bounce. Tony was on the verge of losing his mind. He was spitting out nonsense and pulling at the sheets. Steve watched Tony unravel, a feeling deep in stomach both satisfied and roared with hunger, wanting more.

Eventually Steve took pity on Tony and withdrew his fingers. Tony moaned in protest and lifted his head to turn to glare at Steve. Steve huffed a laugh, Tony looked like an angry kitten. Steve stretched to reach the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. It wasn’t butterscotch, but it was watermelon. Steve’s second favorite. Tony moved faster than Steve would have expected him to. Tony grabbed Steve by his arms and pulled him onto the bed. Tony straddled him with a determined look on his face, shoving Steve’s sweatpants off as if they had personally offended him. When Steve’s dick popped up, Tony’s eyes filled with hunger. Tony grabbed the lube out of Steve’s hands and opened it, pouring a small amount in his hands.

Steve, knowing what Tony was going to do, smirked. He put both hands behind his head, as if he was sunbathing on a beach of white, warm sand and crystal blue waters. Tony rubbed the lube in his hands, warming it. Some ran down Tony’s arms but Tony didn’t care. His eyes were still on Steve’s cock. Tony slowly wrapped both hands around Steve, slowly moving his hands up and down. Steve let out a moan, just soaking up the pleasure. Tony pumped up and down with a smile on his face.

“You’re so big.” Tony said under his breath. Blushing as his eyes meet Steve’s. Even with Steve’s cock in his hands, he was bashful. “You're gonna stretch me out.”

“And it’ll feel so good.” Steve said, imagining Tony coming on his cock. Tony tugged at Steve’s cock one last time before moving to align himself with Steve. Tony slowly sank down, his moans getting louder the more Steve’s cock entered him. Until Tony was fully seated on Steve’s lap, shaking with pleasure. His back was arched, his hands grabbing his own shoulders. Steve couldn’t have painted a prettier image. Steve moved his hands so they grabbed Tony’s waist, just keeping him sat on his cock. Tony’s eyes were closed, trying to cut off all other senses because he was so overstimulated already that anymore and he just might _explode_. And Tony had never known sex could feel this good until Bucky, and to get more in one day from _Steve_. Tony bit his lip and silently thanked God for his blessed life.

“It’s _so good_ , Steve. It’s so good, feels _so good_ .” Tony mumbled, moving his hips just a little to test the waters. Steve’s hands moving with Tony’s hips, encouraging him, reassuring him. Tony finally opened his eyes, moving his hands from his shoulders and down to Steve’s abs. Just the tip of Tony’s fingers touching skin, keeping him balanced as he started to bounce. Tony whimpered and moaned as he moved his hips up and down, keeping eye contact with Steve which made things _that_ much hotter.

“You look so good on my cock, sweetheart. You feel so fucking good.” Steve moaned, his hands urging Tony’s hips to move faster. Tony could feel the sweat on his own skin and Steve’s as he kept working his hips. Watching Steve’s lips move with pleasure, let out deep moans and talking so sweet that Steve’s mere whispers caused Tony to tremble.

“So deep, it’s so deep Steve. _Fuck_ .” Tony whimpered, his breath leaving him and ecstasy filling in it’s place. “Fuck me, Steve, please.” Tony begged. Desperate _for_ Steve, “Please, _please_ , I want it deep and _hard_.”

Steve wasted no time, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist as he swiftly put Tony on his back. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve started to _pound_ into him. Steve’s cock hit Tony’s sweet spot and Tony let out a silent _scream_ , his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Steve grunted in his ear and kissed Tony’s temple as he hammered away; hitting that spot over and over and over. Fucking Tony like it was his fucking job. Steve grabbed Tony’s hands and pinned them above his head by his wrists. Tony looked at him, his mouth swollen and red, moaning.

“You look so good baby, feel so good. I knew you’d be a slut for big cock.” Steve teased in Tony’s ear, his voice deep and horse. “I bet you would have let me ‘n Bucky take you on that first day.”

Tony could only nodded his head, because Steve was 100% completely right. “ _Yes_ , yes, I would have.” Was all Tony could manage to moan out, Steve not slowing down one bit. Steve let out a chuckle against Tony’s ear, the hot air made Tony shiver.

“Bet you thought about us every night, makin’ yourself come from thinking about me ‘n Buck fucking you. And you loving every second.”

Tony’s back began to curve, the pleasure becoming too much. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve, urging him to go faster.

“‘M come, Steve. ‘M _coming_.” Tony breathed out rapidly, saying over and over. Steve only moved fasted, one hand gripping Tony’s hip bone. Steve’s fingers alignment perfectly with the bruises Bucky had left.

Tony’s vision went white, as if everything in existence had disappeared for just a few seconds. Tony’s whole body tensed, before becoming completely relaxed. Tony vaguely heard Steve groan as he came but he felt Steve’s hot cum fill him. The feeling of Steve made Tony shiver in pleasure as a smile crept on his face. Once Steve rode out his orgaism he slowly pulled of Tony.

Tony who was blissed out, his hands still above his head. His cheeks red and eyes half closed. His own cum glistening like pears on his stomach. Steve smiled and bent down to kiss Tony, who responded with soft kisses. Steve ran his hands down Tony’s side, softly.

“I’m gonna clean us up, babe. I’ll be right back.” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips. Tony only gave Steve another kiss in acknowledgement. Steve made his way to the bathroom to wet a cloth and came back out to clean up Tony, who was still buzzing with pleasure.

By the time Steve came back from throwing the rag in the hamper, Tony was a little more coherent. Tony made grabby hands, Steve smiled as he slide in next to Tony who buried his head against Steve’s bare chest.

“That was fucking hot, Rogers.” Tony said, settling in against Steve. Steve pulled the blue covers up and kissed Tony’s temple.

“Thanks.” Steve said, not sure how to respond, his cheeks becoming pink. Steve settled into the bed, a hand over Tony’s waist. Sleep washed over them like warm waves.

*******

Bucky came home a couple hours later, after finally finishing his paperwork. He smelled fresh soup as soon as he opened the door. Bucky dropped his gym back on the floor, and walked deeper into the apartment. Steve was leaning against the black counter tops, eating a banana in black sweatpants. Bucky smiled and walked up to Steve and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Feelin better?” Bucky asked, moving toward the bedroom to take a shower.

“Loads.” Steve said casually, following Bucky. Bucky stopped at the doorway. Tony was asleep on their bed, in one of Bucky’s shirts that barely covered his ass. Bucky turned to Steve and smirked.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Bucky asked, looking back at Tony with nothing but love.

“God, Bucky, he’s _perfect_.” Steve said in a whisper. “We talked about art, and the city, and everything; he’s so smart, Buck.”

“And just about the hottest thing ever.” Bucky said. Steve nodded in agreement. “And he’s _ours_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What up! I finally finished this. I've been so busy and I had so many tests today. RIP my college GPA :,u
> 
> But that's all okay! Ya'll know the drill, I edit these myself so please excuse any mistakes I try really hard. This fic was more intense than the first part imo, but both Steve and Bucky are both fantastic at sex and Tony couldn't choose who made him feel the best if you asked. I feel like the ending is lacking, I'm so bad at endings. I'll probably edit these fics at some point and give them some extra things. When I've had time to think about them, ya know?
> 
> This fic was really influenced by three songs. Body Electric, Gods and Monsters and Yayo, all by Lana Del Rey tbh.  
> I hope you all enjoy it! I had fun writing it!


End file.
